Redguards
Redguards are an ethnic group of people from the TV show Stargate Atlantis. They live in the Saharan Desert, and never shut up about their curved swords. Category:Races HISTORY Redguards originate from Atlantis but Atlantis is Atlantis so they had to move somewhere. Oh and Atlantis spelled backwards is Atlantis! No it isn't :P So they moved to the Sahara and now live in cities such as the following: (Just kidding they all live in giant pyramids lol) Why are you even reading this? Go look up the Tomb Kings from Warhammer. Much more interesting lore when it comes to a desert civilization. Uhh, I mean... Yes, Redguards are very interesting... LANGUAGE ''Here are common phrases from the Sahara if you are going there sometime in the near future! I like Redguards - (used when telling another that they prefer guards dressed in a red uniform that any other color) You are as strong as a Breton - (used when two Redguards are fighting over something and trying to win it by force. Usually used by males when fighting over a mate they find attractive) Welcome to Sentinel! - (used to tell other members of their gang that they believe you are a serial killer and the listener of the dark brotherhood) War, war never changes - (used to describe fighting various creatures to a mate. This can be used to describe fighting big or powerful creatures such as a dragon, housecat, arondil, n'wah, s'wit, and/or deathclaw) I have a big spear. How big is your spear? - (1. Used when telling another that they wield a bigger weapon. Or 2. Used to roleplay everyone's favorite book, the lusty argonian maid!) ''RELIGION The Redguard religion is mainly focused on war/ fighting. Therefore this is the religion: N'wah - enemy god. Taught dinner to call people n'wah. Um, what? Fight boy - Taught man to create weapons such as ninja stars, long swords, short swords, fishy sticks, and spears. Stopped being worshiped by the 4th Era as the weapons were all abandoned and left in Vvardenfell and Cyrodiil. Imperials stole Redguard culture smh Poker Casino - Taught man how to poke with spears, swords, and other weapons ;) Malacath Math - Taught man to smash people with giant weapons such as war hammers. Also taught people the "smash or pass" challeng. Faendal - God of archery and shooting people. Ascended to godhood after stories of his bravery (such as sending false notes to Camilla) and savagery made Redguards worship him. As of 4E 243, Faendal worship has been outlawed (too many penetrations) Cliff Racer - Legends say these demons were sent by N'wah and his brother god S'wit to plague the people of the Sahara with sheer annoyance. A group of Redguards called "Sing about Swords Nation" attacked furiously. The SASN had forced them to flee to different lands as they were scared of their power. They then fled to Morrowind where saint Jiub did the same. The Cliff racers had also tried to invade North Africa, but they were pushed out by British troops.